lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Facebook Moderators
Facebook Moderators are a group who moderate the Facebook page, and are members of Mevans' close inner circle. Their job is to answer questions, give suggestions, and test mod versions. They should not be confused with Wiki Moderators, a group of staff on the LotR Mod Wiki, lower in rank then Admins but above normal users. Facebook Moderators These Users monitor the Lord of the Rings Mod Facebook page and wield the Modder's shield. Their job is to answer questions on the Facebook page and personally advise Mevans. Most of them are moderators or admins upon the Wiki. * MG: is a mod team member, and is tasked with making and the music and sounds for the mod. He is also an admin on the Official Server and a Facebook page moderator. When Mevans left the wiki for a time on the 25th of January, 2016, MG became the head admin on the wiki. * Bat: is very well known for the love of kebab and was the second greatest supporter of adding it to the mod. He is also very well known for never beating MG in PvP, except from that one time. He is proficient in the art of "dank memes" and its respective sub-genre, "moist memes." * Seb: is one of the best-known moderators of the Facebook page. He is also known for creating the "LOTR Minecraft Builds" Facebook page. * Gruk: is a Polish Noble and an official texturer for the Lord of the Rings mod. He helps Mevans by making textures for the mod, mostly armour, equipment, and mob skins. * Boyd: is a moderator on the Facebook page and an admin on the mod's Official Server. He has a unique shield. * Karseius: is the Lord of the Rings Mod's official modeller. He is also the source of many ideas for the mod. His favorite faction is Near Harad, and his build Ain-al-Harad has won a building contest. *Goran: is a very well known Moderator on the page, as most wall posts and messages are answered by him. His minecraft username is TheOneGoran. He is also responsible for creating the speechbanks for many mobs and almost all quests. He is the builder of the elven underwater ruin structure. His favorite biome is Lothlorien, and you can find him there on the Official Server. What can Facebook Moderators do? Most Facebook Moderators are Discussions Moderators on the Wiki. This means they can: *Removing and restoring threads and replies from any user. *Closing and reopening threads *In the Forum feature specifically, moderators also have the ability to manage Forum boards, move threads from one board to another, and highlight and un-highlight threads. *Moderating chat *Deleting blog comments *Editing and deleting article comments However, they are usually inactive on the Wiki and do not utilize the above powers, so are mainly seen working on the Facebook page or developing the mod. Etiquette Facebook Moderators have no specific Code of Conduct, and can often be found in a Troll's den, but are expected to act according to their power and status in the community. "Can I be a Facebook Mod?" Short answer: No. Long answer: Facebook Mods are personal friends of Mevans and the most elite of all staff members. It is unlikely any users will be added to their ranks in the foreseeable future.